The Biostatistics Core provides statistical consulting, data management and quality control resources to enhance the quality of research conducted by SPOTRIAS investigators. Specifically the core provides statistical design and analysis consultation services to SPOTRIAS investigators. Design consultation includes power calculations and analysis strategies. Data analysis support ranges from providing simple descriptive statistics to the conduct of complex multivariate statistical analyses. The core also coordinates the entry, quality control, management and analysis of data generated by each of the SPOTRIAS projects. Data Management and quality control will be facilitated by the use of a local Intranet hosted within the existing Division of Biostatistics. Further, the Core faculty will educate investigators, trainees and junior faculty in the principles and use of statistical analysis methodologies for clinical studies.